One Unforgettable Christmas Season
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Molly and arthur's Christmas season in OOTP. oneshot unless you all think I should add another chapter. Please review!


1

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening._

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight _

_Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland. _

Molly sighed and turned to her side. She out her arms on Arthur's side and smiled. They were so close to Christmas. You could hear the children outside already with their sleighs and friends. Molly loved Christmas. She whispered in Arthur's ear and drew her hand to the back of his head. He smiled as his eyes opened and Molly smiled back. "I love you Arthur Weasley." He smiled and closed his eyes again, seeing as he didn't have to wake for another hour. "I love you too Molly Prewett." He mumbled back. Molly kissed him quickly before turning back on her other side and getting out of bed quickly.

_Gone away, is the bluebird. Here to stay,_

_Is a new bird. _

_He sings a love song, as we go along. _

_Walkin' in a Winter Wonderland. _

Another day at Grimmauld Place had past, it was now night again. Molly hummed to herself as she stacked the dishes to dry and walked up the rickety stairs hazardously because she was so tired. Everything ached. She did all the cooking, all the cleaning, all the yelling. She kept the Order not to mention her family in tact, but never really paid much attention to herself. So, naturally when she walked in the bedroom her and Arthur shared, she saw him putting on his cloak and handing her hers. She furrowed her eyebrows and smiled, messing nimbly with the ragged edges. "Arthur, I'm tired where are we going?" He put out his hand and smiled. "We're going for a walk in the meadow outside town. C'mon, it'll be fun." He replied. Molly gave him a shy smile but put on her cloak none-the-less and took his hand.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman._

_Then pretend that he's Parson Brown._

_We'll say are you married he'll say no_

_Man. But you can do the job when_

_your in town._

Molly smiled as she watched Arthur roll up large mounds of snow for the snowman. She was freezing, so it was better she just watch. She smiled as he stood up from his bending position though and looked at her. Wiping a stray hair out of his eyes he laughed. "Kinda lopsided, but it'll do. It's kinda look those snowmen muggles make, although to make it signature he needs a hat." Molly chuckled too and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you so much, you know that?" He nodded. Checking his watch he smiled sadly and replied quickly. "I love you too Mol, but I just realized I forgot I have guard duty tonight." Molly bowed her head and layed it on his chest and Arthur squeezed her shoulders tighter. "Its okay Mol, we'll do this more often. Maybe we can go for a walk when I get back, around five thirty maybe?" She nodded and looked in his eyes. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before venturing toward his mouth and he hugged her again tighter. "I love you, please just be careful." He nodded. "You've guarded too mol. It's nothing to worry about."

_Later on, we'll conspire. As we dream, by_

_The fire. To face unafraid, the plans_

_That we've made, walkin' in a Winter _

_Wonderland. _

Molly sat on the couch quietly sipping her tea. Lupin came at sat beside her and smiled. "He'll be okay. Arthur's tough, and we've all guarded before." Molly nodded, she just didn't feel right. The clock rung two thirty and Lupin heard a pecking on the door. He walked over and opened it to reveal Fawks. Molly's heart stopped. Lupin grabbed the letter and read through it quickly. He looked at Molly and she began to sob. He walked over to her and set the letter on the table, along with the one he knew was from St. Mungos. "You can go now Molly." he replied. "I'll look after the kids with Sirius." She nodded and threw on her cloak. She grabbed on wand which was on the kitchen counter and apparated.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman._

_And pretend that he's a circus clown._

_We'll have lots of fun with mister _

_Snowman. Until the other kids knock_

_Him down._

He can't leave me. Molly thought to herself. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore's face and he smiled back. "He'll be fine Molly, you know he will." Molly didn't need Albus's reassurance right now though. She needed someone to talk to her, someone to tell her it was okay. Her mind slipped temporarily from the situation as she wondered why Arthur hadn't come and told her it was okay yet. But she came back to reality quickly and realized, he was the reason she was sitting here. He was the reason she was worried sick. He was also the reason _she_ lived though......

_When it snows, ain't it thrillin'? _

_Though your nose, gets a chillin'_

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_

_walkin' in a Winter Wonderland. _

At half past three they let Molly in Arthur's room. After major surgery because magic wasn't enough, a blood transfusion and some general potions, Arthur looked nothing short of peaky. His grayish skin scared Molly though she saw his chest rise and fall. She came to sit beside him on the bed and grabbed his hand, willing him to wake up for the next hour. Finally, his eyes opened, and he smiled at Molly. She smiled back and kissed the back of his hand. his fingers closed tighter around hers and he shivered. She pulled the blankets higher, because it was very cold. And grasped his hand back tighter because she knew the potion must be wearing off by now. He shrugged, knowing what she was thinking, and closed his eyes again. "Do me a favor love?" He asked quietly. "Anything," she replied, still so happy to hear his voice. "Don't put me on the rotation list anytime soon." She chuckled. "No, your not going back for a long time."


End file.
